The Administrative Core will provide overall leadership and organizational infrastructure forthe proposed CNP Center. As shown in Figure 1, the Center will be administratively housed in the Academic Health Center (AHC) of the University of Minnesota (UMN). The AHC comprises the Medical School, School of Public Health, School of Nursing, School of Dentistry, College of Pharmacy, and College of Veterinary Medicine. The decision to house the Center administratively at the AHC level was made because, first, it emphasizes the interdisciplinary nature ofthe Center;second, it makes the Center a truly institution-wide resource;third, it eliminates barriers for participation in the CNP by faculty and students across schools. The Center will be physically located within a recently renovated 8,000 sq ft. office space that is also home to the Medical School's Program in Health Disparities Research, the Office of Community Engagement for Health in the UMN Clinical and Translational Science Institute, and the recently funded Centerfor Health Equity, an NIH Comprehensive Center of Excellence on Health Disparities (P60). Several leaders of the CNP Center already have offices in this space. In addition to resources within the proposed Center, the Center will have access in a collaborative fashion to current staff and facilities of these adjacent programs.